


Floral Gifts

by Arisprite



Series: Valentines Day Ficlets 2019 [6]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: A bad person at least, A person may or may not have gotten each in persuit of those flowers, Flowers, For Fun!, M/M, Prompt Fic, Valentine's Day Ficlet 2019, but that's Venom for you, so short you guys, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisprite/pseuds/Arisprite
Summary: Does it count as a gift when you share the same body?Prompt for usename_goes_here, giving flowers





	Floral Gifts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [username_goes_here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/username_goes_here/gifts).



“I got these for you.” The voice came from inside Eddie’s mind, a fact which on any typical person would be alarming. However, Eddie had long since gotten past the weirdness of his situation, and simply rolled his eyes.

“You did not.” After all, the flowers he was holding could hardly be called a bouquet. 

“I did!” Venom protested, his voice going whiney. “I picked them out for you.” 

“After you ate the florist!” Eddie said, examining the tattered white flowers, and scraggly roses that Venom had bunched together seemingly at random on their way out of the flower shop/human trafficking hub.

“You said we could eat bad people, Eddie!” Venom said, and Eddie relented, remembering with a shudder what that man had done. Venom sensed his softening, and black strands shot out of his side to take the flowers from his fingers, and hold them out in front of Eddie’s face. “He didn’t need them anymore, Eddie, so we took them. We took them for you.” 

Eddie couldn’t hold out anymore, and quirked a smile, taking the flowers back into his fingers. “Thanks, love, I appreciate them.”


End file.
